


Plot? What Plot? 系列之二

by Ashtray_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtray_R/pseuds/Ashtray_R
Summary: pwp假装一夜情梗。





	Plot? What Plot? 系列之二

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Note：我没有想到这个变成一个系列了。

龟头一点点侵入德拉科体内的时候，德拉克第一次厌恶便利店随手买的几块麻瓜币的润滑剂，性器开始一点点的破开他的内壁，然后他不知道身后人有没有受到什么阻挡，但他确实真真切切听见男人难耐的喘息，阴茎滚烫的，几乎要烙入他的体内——算起来他已经很久没有经历过性爱了，这应该是某一杯威士忌，或者是一罐啤酒，的后遗症。  
他听见身后的男人哑着嗓子说，你可真他妈的紧，像个尚未被开苞的雏。  
便宜你了。德拉科尝试性冷着嗓子这么说道，即使他无法忽视身后男人用力破开到深处，太过用力一顶顶到了过深的地方，德拉科觉得整根东西应该已经烙在自己体内了——它开始发烫，然后就着劣质的润滑剂开始摩擦，然后大开大合地挽着他的腰开始操干。  
德拉科是在路边看见这个男人的，他有着一双绿色的眼睛——是他喜欢的类型，和一头乱糟糟的黑发，哦不，也许可以说是狂野，和一头颇为狂野的黑发，身上散发的荷尔蒙能让所有人臣服，而这就是德拉科所干的了，他走上前，站在那个男人的旁边，用语言挑逗着他，然后好笑地看见对方面红耳赤，他几次想就这么亲吻这个男人——这个男人像是一头忠诚的金毛，耳尖因为淫荡而下流的话而发烫，却总是凑过来蹭蹭他的裤腿，他喜欢这种类型。  
而他完全错了。  
这头金毛，在关上门的时候就开始疯狂的掠夺他的唇，手一把抓住他的下体然后邪恶的揉搓，然后德拉科第一次听见他撒旦般富有磁性而低沉的声音，你好像很迫不及待，Honey。  
看见你的第一眼我就很迫不及待了，亲爱的。他没有因为这个倒胃口的昵称而失去兴致，反而更加被撩拨的难以自持，他在男人一下又一下的撞击和擦过那块脆弱而敏感的前列腺，呻吟几乎变了调子，但是不受控制的呻吟出声的时候他想起来，他是怎么贪婪的扯开这个男人的衣服，膜拜他的胴体，舔过他的乳头，然后含住，用嘴巴含住，正在他身体里肆虐的东西的。  
男人的手曾经是怎样穿过他金色的头发，又是怎么样把龟头几乎顶进了他的喉咙里，他的喉咙是怎么样收缩然后舌尖如何舔过敏感的青紫色的龟头和壁身，然后男人又是怎么样——  
体内的物什换了一个角度抽了出来，然后男人凑到他的耳边，以一种毋容置疑而不高兴的声音说，你不专心。  
这一次进入的更深，肠壁贪婪而柔软着缠绵着这个滚烫的肉棒，男人揉搓着他的臀部然后掐着他的腰不停的进出着，囊袋拍打在他苍白的大腿上，穴口被撑到最大。  
然后男人又是怎么样在他嘴里射出来捏着他的下巴逼着他吞下去的，腥膻味曾经在他嘴里漫开，霸道的不容他有一点别的想法，他吞了下去凑过去吻男人，然后男人将他转了个身，抵在了墙壁，草草做了个润滑，然后就挤了进去。  
这感觉真他妈的好。  
......  
他在断断续续的撞击中听着男人在身后加速的喘息，他后来才发现身后的男人从来不是什么温顺的犬类，如果真的要说，可能是匹狼狗，而这匹黑色的狼狗正在不停地抽插操干着他，他看不见男人的眼睛和头发以及任何一件曾经吸引他的东西，只知道那根翘立起来的性器，一次又一次撩拨自己贪婪的穴口去吮吸他，去按摩他，用低沉沙哑的声音，问他爽不爽，舒不舒服，喜不喜欢。或者是掐着他即将射的性器直到他哭着求饶说喜欢，男人又变着花样，龟头抵在前列腺上，咬着他的肩膀掠夺着，然后说，喜欢我还是喜欢这根东西。  
太羞耻了而德拉科咬着下唇无法作答。  
男人圈着他的性器，嗯？  
德拉科没有回答，只是闭着眼任由他的手又摸到身前，这是一场一夜情——一场你情我愿好聚好散的一夜情——他提醒自己，而努力让自己不回过头看那双绿色的眼睛。  
男人许久没有得到他的回答， 然后是真正寂静了下来的性爱。只有粘稠的水声和囊袋拍打在他大腿的声音，他只感觉男人干的又狠又用力，几乎要把自己整个人都撞击进他的身体他的敏感点上，几乎要把整个囊袋都操进他的甬道破开他的身体贯穿他，占有他。  
......  
他无声地射了出来，呻吟声被他自己用手捂住，然后他知道自己将男人夹得很紧——因为对方的呼吸更加粗重了，最后抱着他跪倒在床上。  
性器进的更深，喷射出来的东西浓郁地冲刷着他的肠壁。他喘了口气，然后伸手去推身后的男人，你出来。  
让我再待一会。男人的声音蓦地带着笑，十分懒散，伸手抱着他然后倒在床上，拥抱着他把脑袋搭在他的肩膀上：你好像很喜欢这样，Honey。  
别叫我Honey。德拉科没有转头，任由男人把自己圈在怀里，你也不恶心。  
叫你多少遍都不恶心。哈利笑嘻嘻，然后缓慢地就着自己的精液又在他的身体里抽插起来，忍很久了。  
你的主意。德拉科抱怨，你知道你不带眼镜站在路边有多丑吗，你得让我有多大的勇气才能前去搭讪。  
是吗，哈利撇撇嘴，那下次换个。  
德拉科没有说话，算是默认。

而他永远不会告诉愚蠢的哈利·詹姆斯·波特，无论他带着眼镜或是不带眼镜，很奇怪的是这世界上有绿色眼睛的人也不止他一个，而德拉科就是在这样，“他”的一双绿眼睛内沦陷一生了。


End file.
